reactorsandrealmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Emmalee Forester
Background Emmalee was a red skinned tiefling girl, who was originally from Luskan. Abandoned by her parents, she was eventually taken in by a kind family, who treated her well. They were slain by Orcs, from the Molten River Clan, who Emmalee managed to fight off. Interactions With Mystic Obscura Emmalee was found by the group and; despite being incredibly afraid at first, was convinced by Arannis Galandal to come with them. During camp, Emmalee explained what had happened, much to the anger of Aegon Loneblade. Lady Eloithe noticed Emmalee was a Warlock, and stated she would show Emmalee what to do in a fight. She made the group promise to help her. As the night grew on, Adrie Ofandrus was awoken by a nightmare that distracted the group. Emmalee, headed off after the Orcs, but didn't get far. She eventually confessed her Warlock pact was with the Devil of Devils... Asmodeus. Emmalee was upset by this, but begged the group to help her anyway. Lady Eloithe stated she would, while Arannis gave her the Wand of Wonder as a sign of good faith. As the group defeated the Orcs, Emmalee was killed by a blast of Necrotic energy. Revived by Maximilian, Emmalee was awoken screaming and in pain. Attempting to accompany her, Arannis told her to tell Asmodeus to get lost. She said he had no idea of the pact she'd made, with Arannis snapping that he knew more then she thought. Seeing Arannis try to run after finding a book in his pouch, Emmalee tripped him upon watching everyone else try to stop him. She yelled he didn't get to tell her what to do then run from his own problems. She eventually let him go, once Ellywick did too, leaving her on the floor, recovering from her own death. Emmalee slept fitfully, and seemed very quiet on the journey forward. She showed serious issue with heading to Luskan, having been thrown out by the Thieves Guild and worried about what they would do should she returned. She was cared for by 'Elly', and it is unknown what the disguised Black Lodge member said to her in those moments, until the group returned that night. She was quiet throughout most of the travels north, and seemed confused by the meeting with Thwip Ironbottom, not understanding what The Harpers were. She was killed by the Power Word Kill spell by a member of the Black Lodge. Upon being resurrected, she had discovered Asmodeus had made a deal with Mystic Obscura, where she had been freed from here pact and was now no longer a Warlock. She was asked to head to the Summervale Farm, with Janak coming to collect her. She eventually stayed with Thwip Ironbottom, until Janak would come to get her. Janak retrieved her, and took her back to Summervale Farm. It was attacked by Davon Skinner and his men, who kidnapped Emmalee and took her back to their contractor, Xanathar. The Beholder kept Emmalee safe, releasing her to the group in exchange for their co-operation. She was picked up by a possessed Edrick Mistborn, who took her back to Dissumusk, holding her hostage for Mystic Obscura disappointing his progress. She was almost drowned, but managed to be saved by Ellywick, as Aegon was killed by Dissumusk himself. After the battle, with Dissumusk dead, Mystic Obscura took the unconscious and dazed Emmalee back to their drow friends submarine. Emmalee recovered quite well, and eventually began studying magic under Janak, at Summervale Farm. She helped him build the teleportation circle, before finally seeing Mystic Obscura again. The group introduced her to Briar, Eloithe's niece, who Emmalee befriended.